User blog:Deathblade 100/Urban Jungle Warlords: Iraqi Republican Guard vs Viet Cong
Okay, this is a battle between two of NATO's toughest opponents in the 20th Century. The Iraqi Republican Guard- Saddam's murderous bodyguard, that annexed Kuwait and then invaded Iran. VS The Viet Cong- The ragtag guerilla force, that took the US army head on and won the Vietnam War. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these legends of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses for an all new battle to the death. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Iraqi Republican Guard The Republican Guard were the elite troops of the Iraqi army directly reporting to Saddam Hussein, unlike the paramilitary force Fedayeen Saddam, and the ordinary Iraqi Army. They were easily recognizable by their red or Maroon berets, rather than the ordinary black of the Iraqi Army. Guard members were mainly, but not exclusively, Sunni Arabs rather than Shi'a Arabs, or Sunni Kurds. They were better trained, disciplined, equipped, and paid than ordinary Iraqi soldiers, receiving bonuses, new cars, and subsidized housing. Formed in 1969, it was originally created to be a Presidential Guard. Its primary objective was to maintain the stability of the regime and provide protection against internal and external enemies. During the Iran-Iraq War, it was expanded into a large military force. It was disbanded along with the rest of Iraqi military after theU.S.-U.K. invasion of Iraq in 2003 by the Coalition Provisional Authority of the occupying U.S. and U.K. forces. Weapons: The Republican Guard open their assault with: |-| Long Range= RPK Light Machine Gun *Range: 900 meters *Round: 7.62x39mm *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/minute *Magazine: 40 round box |-| Mid Range= Skorpion vz 61 *Range: 150 meters *Rate of Fire: 850 rounds/minute *Round: .32 ACP *Magazine: 20 round box |-| Close Range= Browning Hi Power *Range: 50 meters *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 13 round box |-| Special= Combat Knife *Length: 1.5 feet *Weight: 2 LB *Material Steel |-| Explosive= RGD-5 Grenade *Weight: 10 oz *Charge: 4 oz TNT *Frag: 35 yards Viet Cong The Viet Cong was a political faction and guerrilla force who battled the South Vietnamese and United States. Their goal was to unite Vietnam and implant a communist government. The group was established in 1960 and took on the title of National Liberation Front to encourage non-communist South Vietnamese to join the group. The Viet Cong staged successful ambushes against the United States and other anti-communist forces. The guerrilla force is most known for their booby traps and fast-paced attack styles. Their most notable operations include the Tet Offensive and an attack on the US Embassy in Saigon. The group was officially dissolved in 1976 after Vietnam was reunited and made into a communist country, although after sustaining heavy casualties in the 1968 Tet Offensive, they were never much of a threat again. Weapons: The Viet Cong strike back: |-| Long Range= RPD Light Machine Gun *Range: 900 meters *Round: 7.62x39mm *Rate of Fire: 650 rounds/minute *Magazine: 100 round box |-| Mid Range= MAT-49 *Range: 100 meters *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/minute *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev *Magazine: 32 round box |-| Close Range= Tokarev TT-33 *Range: 50 meters *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev *Magazine: 8 round box |-| Special= Punji Sticks *Length: 2 feet *Material: Bamboo *Poison: Human Feces |-| Explosive= POMZ-2 Mine *Weight: 5 LB *Charge: 2.5 oz TNT *Frag radius: 50 yards F1 Grenade *Weight: 1.5 LB *Charge: 2 oz TNT *Frag: 35 yards Weapons Evaluation Long Range: Viet Cong. The RPD has a larger magazine, longer range and a slightly faster rate of fire. Mid Range: Viet Cong. The Skorpion may have the longer range and faster rate of fire, but its smaller magazine is going to play against it here. Close Range: Republican Guard. The Browning Hi-Power may have the smaller round, but its 13 round box dwarfs the Tokarev's 8 round box. Special: Even. The combat knife involves you getting to close quarters, but the Punji Stakes require you to fall into the pit or hit a trip wire. Explosive: Republican Guard. The RGD-5 is more portable than the POMZ-2 Mine/F1 Grenade combo and you don't need to trigger a tripwire for it to kill someone. X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Republican Guard: Viet Cong: 1973 A cell of Viet Cong guerrilla fighters return to their jungle camp after a day of raiding NATO forces. The leader draws his Tokarev from its holster and starts to clean it. Another guerrilla leans a shovel against a tree and loads his MAT-49 submachine gun, while one of his colleagues watches with his own MAT-49 in hand. The other two rest their RPD light machine guns against the walls of a hut, that the cell is using as a base. A twig snaps in the distance, as five members of Saddam's Republican Guard stagger through the undergrowth. Two of the guard have Skorpion submachine guns drawn, while another two have their RPK light machine guns at the ready. Their commander leads the advance, Browning Hi-Power in hand. As the Guard advance, one of the Viet Cong emerges from the undergrowth and fires his MAT-49 at them, killing one. A burst of fire from a Republican Guard's Skorpion quickly cut him down. Another pair of Vietnamese guerrillas open fire with their RPD light machine guns, wounding one of the Iraqis in the leg. As the Republican Guard start to withdraw from the guerrillas, the wounded soldier hits a tripwire and triggers off a POMZ-2 Mine/F1 Grenade hybrid. As the VC give chase, a Republican Guard soldier turned and fired his RPK killing one of his pursuers. A Republican Guard soldier trips and falls into a Punji Pit, injuring him. The Republican Guard commander stops and fires his Browning eight times into the jungle in an attempt to hit one of the pursuing rebels. The Republican Guard quickly entered a nearby city and went to counterattack against the rebel forces. The three remaining Viet Cong operatives enter the city only for a Russian RGD-5 Grenade to go off at one of the guerrillas' feet. A shot from a Tokarev TT-33 caught a Republican Guardsman in the chest. As the last two VC advance into a building, a Republican Guard's Combat knife swiftly cuts his throat. A burst of fire from a RPD machine gun kills a Guard, who was behind a wall. As the last Viet Cong member turns a corner, the Republican Guard commander walks up behind the guerrilla and points his Browning Hi-Power at the Viet's head. The Viet Cong guerrilla attempts to draw his Tokarev but the Republican Guard simply mocks him in Arabic as he cocks his Hi-Power and fires at point blank. The Republican Guard commander raises his pistol in the air and yells "Allahu Akbar!" in victory. Notes Battle will be 5 vs 5 and set in a hybrid jungle/urban environment Votes must have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Votes must also be at least one paragraph long and readable. Voting ends on the 20th of February Category:Blog posts